The Angel of my Nightmare
by Zhyd
Summary: When the Shikon jewel was completed, Kagome gave it to Inuyasha and left for her time. After some debating and a wish, the whole gang shows up at her school. Will romance and mayham ensue without the threat of Naraku and Kikyo? IK MS Update
1. Your Only Wish

The Angel of my Nightmare

A FanFic by Inuyasha's Fang

Disclaimer: OK, I can only say this once per fic (I have ideas for a bunch of them, this is my first!) I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I mean, if I did, would I be on this website? DON'T SUE, I don't own them and neither do you. Besides, all you'd get is pocket change anyway.

Chapter 1- Your Only Wish

Meet Kagome Higurashi. An 'average' high school student. She does her homework, when she's not fighting demons that is. Well, that **used** to be true. Until the Shikon jewel was completed.

-Flashback-

"Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome?" he asked

"I... I want you to have the Shikon jewel." She said, voice wavering.

"But... but Kagome, I... I can-"

"No," she silenced him "take it." She finished, voice firm.

"Kagome wait!" he cried. She never heard, he was already on the other side of the well. He heard the echo's of her voice, "Use it well... your only wish." "Kagome." Inuyasha's voice wavered.

-End Flashback-

Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she heard herself sniff. She reached up to wipe away the burning hot tears that seeped from her soul. She went back to her room and pulled a box from under her bed. She sighed as she opened it. On the top lay a picture. Kagome lightly ran her fingers over the faces she saw. Sango and Miroku. She laughed at the memories. Miroku never learned, always claiming 'It was worth every bruise.' Sango, constantly denying having feelings for the monk, yet getting insanely jealous anytime he looked at another woman. Inuyasha. The memories came flooding over her, good and bad. Him insulting her, talking to her, getting 'sat', fighting to protect her, rescuing her, turning full demon, the look on his face as she said her final farewells. "Where are you?" Kagome breathed, "the angel of my nightmare." (A/N notes on this line at the end, yes I know it's from a blink 182 song. Get over it.) Kagome wiped away the tears once more as she got up to get ready for school. (A/N enough of the sadness, OK, maybe not. Some more sadness, THAN humor. -.-;)

-At School-

Kagome looked around for friendly faces and saw none. Since she had spent most of her middle school days with Inuyasha and co., she didn't get into the same high school as her friends. As the bell rang Kagome thought to herself '_Is this what I truly want? The normal life I've been dreaming about is mine, but do I still want it?_' She sighed and made her way to homeroom. (A/N OK, I'm making myself cry, time for some happy)

u.u

"Where is Lady Kagome's school Inuyasha?"

"Dammit! I don't KNOW Miroku, but I'll find her."

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?!"

"Shut up brat!"

"PERVERT!"

All heads whipped around in time to see Miroku getting beat to a bloody pulp by a furiously blushing Sango. "Maybe we should go to the shrine," suggested Inuyasha, "her mother might be able to help." (A/N nothing like a little pervert bashing to get my spirits up .)

-Back at School-

Kagome sighed. She never thought she would actually want to hear Inuyasha call her a wench, ever. She sighed yet again. '_Why can't I get over them? I have to get on with my life. Inuyasha is never coming to get me and I can never see them again! GET OVER IT!_' "KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome sighed. '_I must be going insane; I thought I heard Sango call my name just now._' All of the sudden, four people in feudal garb ran over to her. Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled. "Why, were attending school Lady Kagome." Miroku said in a way that suggested she might be mentally ill. "WHAT?!!!!?" Kagome screamed. "Yeah," Inuyasha said, "your mom thought some 'education' would be good for us, since were going to be living here now." Kagome blinked again. "Did you say that you are going to be living here?" She asked, voice deadly calm. Inuyasha (sensing that there was going to be a new Inuyasha shaped crater sometime soon) spoke quickly. "Well, since I didn't want to become human, and I didn't want to become full demon, we decided that I should use my wish to bring us all to your time." Kagome was shocked. '_He didn't become full demon? But... But why? That's all he's wanted for the longest time._' "Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug "I missed you so much." Inuyasha just stood there stunned as students from Kagome's class gathered round to stare at the freaks with the weird clothes.

Ok, about Kagome's line. (And the name of this fic.) OK, I know I stole a line from blink 182. DON'T SUE ME! Anyway. Angel of my nightmare. She means that in the whole 'nightmare' of dealing with Naraku, Inuyasha has been her reason to go on because she _loves_ him. (How sweet, I'm gonna barf) Yeah, that and it sounds so damn cool -.-' Be happy peoples! Oh, and you can tell me what _you_ think it means in a review. (Hardly subtle)

Lyrics-

_Hello there_

_The angel of my nightmare_

_The shadow in the backround of the moor_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

If you know the rest of this verse and tell me in a review you get an Inu Plushie and a Cookie! And the next chapter will be dedicated to you! FEEL THE LOVE, SHARE THE LOVE, REVIEW!

YAY! I DID IT! This is my first fanfic, so be nice, ONE FLAME PER PERSON!! I need at least one nice review before I post the next chapter. I go to High School and have lots of homework and can only be on the computer for half an hour a night, but I type at school and I'm feeling inspired to write, so the next chapter should be up soon. If I get my review that is! REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!! Thankies. Damn, this seemed so long on Microsoft Word T.T

Inuyasha's Fang


	2. Drama Club

The Angel of my Nightmare

A Fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

A/N- Just a note about Miroku's wind-tunnel. Naraku is dead in Kagome's time. But the wind tunnel didn't disappear, it just stopped widening. This is my Fanfic, I make the rules. Get over it.

Chapter 2- Drama Club

When Kagome finally released Inuyasha, a huge crowd had gathered around them. "Um... h-hi guys!" Kagome offered. "Hey Kagome! Who are those freaks?" a girl asked. "Their my friends they are in the... uh... drama club!" Kagome said. "Yes, we are going to perform 'Inuyasha- A feudal fairytale.'" Miroku offered. "YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled, finally catching on. (A/N He's not the sharpest circle in the box, is he?) "I'm Inuyasha the half-demon, He's Miroku the cursed and perverted monk, she's Sango the demon exterminator, and the runt is Shippo the orphan fox-demon." Each person bowed as they were introduced. "Way to go, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered so only he could hear. "Oh, so when's the play gonna be?" Some random kid asked. "Ummm..." Inuyasha was stumped by this one. "At the end of the year," Shippo piped up. This (of course) brought all female attention to him. "Isn't he just precious?" One girl cooed. Sparkles and glitter flowed through the air as they all took turn hugging Shippo, much to his dismay.

-At the office-

"So these are my cousins from Okinawa." Kagome finished. "I see, well, here are your schedules dears, have a nice day! Oh!! And I look forward to seeing your play, the costumes are fantastic!" said the secretary. The group walked out of the office and quickly lined their schedules up. "We have a schedule match!" Kagome squealed as she pointed to Inuyasha's schedule. As she looked around she noticed that they all had gym together. (A/N Coincidence? Definitely not .) "Ah, I have math and gym with the lovely Lady Sango!" Miroku said, absolutely delighted. "Oh Kami-sama... why?" Sango cried. Miroku sidled next to Sango and was about to perform the famous 'Monk-Glomp' (A/N You can't have the 'Monk-Glomp' I made it up. It's mine. Man I'm possessive.) when Sango grabbed his hand and yelled, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!?!" Miroku leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Sango proceeded to invent 15 new shades of blush, and then she did the unthinkable. Sango. Groped. Miroku. (Thanks for the idea Sparky-285 my loyal –and only- reviewer. I LOVE YOU!) Miroku got starry eyes, and Sango blushed the deepest red you'd ever see. Inuyasha (A/N I love him too! .) on the other hand, turned grass green, and then he threw up ramen all over Shippo. Good thing the poor little fox had passed out from shock. Kagome (last but not least) sat Inuyasha to kingdom come.

-Gym Class-

HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEE! Sorry about the shortness, but I hope that the gym class chapter will be long. I've always wanted to write one and now I can. YAY! Next chapter will be up soon. I'm starting it as soon as I finish. Keep those fangs nice and shiny! FEEL THE LOVE, SHARE THE LOVE, REVIEW GOD DAMN YOU!


	3. Gym Class

The Angel of my Nightmare

A Fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

A/N I always wanted to write a gym chapter! . P.S. There will be Hojo (Hobo) beatings next chapter! And you're in for a special treat, I'M GOING TO HAVE A PLOT! (Sooner or later -.-' ) When I ran spell check, it tried to correct 'Hojo', the number one choice was 'Hobo', I LOVE YOU MICROSOFT WORD! My reviewers- I love you most of all, you make me happy (that's hard to do) and make me want to write more .

Sparky-285- My first reviewer, I LOVE YOU MOST OF ALL MY FUTURE REVIEWERS! But don't let that discourage you, you guys can always change my mind .

Tien Yun Goddes- You really think it's great? (Wipes away tears of happiness.) If you like angst, read my other story, 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster' it's a one-shot, and I was crying as I wrote it. Tell your friends .

mariahbaby- . Read my other story, 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster.' It's only 300 words, really short, but it packs a wallop. .

al- I would NEVER, EVER, grope Miroku. It would provoke him. ALL CREDIT FOR THAT IDEA GOES TO Sparky-285!!!! MY FIRST REVIEWER!

-Gym Class-

The group made their way to gym class. Inuyasha was questioning what gym was, Miroku was gazing at all the 'female flesh', and Sango was trying not to kill him. Kagome was worried. And for good reason. They were going to gym class. The hanyou, the human vacuum cleaner, the demon exterminator, and the fox demon. This is not gonna be pretty folks, especially since the fitness test was today. (A/N MWAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I love conspiracies!)

-Locker Rooms-

After kicking Miroku out of the girl's locker rooms a few times, he was finally in the men's. The gym teacher (A/N Ms. Brown, she's my gym teacher -.-') gave them uniforms and told them to 'get changed you squirming worms of vomit.' (A/N Yup, stole it from 'Matilda.') Inuyasha held up the horrifying (A/N In _his_ opinion, not in _our_ opinion, right girls? Random Fangirls- HELL YEAH! –Drooling commences-) piece fabric. "Do we really have to wear this?" he asked horrified. "It's not that bad, wait until you have to see what the ladies have to wear." Miroku offered. After a few tries, the feudal gang got their clothes on right and went out into the gym.

-In the Gym-

When Inuyasha and Miroku finally emerged out of the men's locker room, the whole class was out there gathered around a rope. (A/N I don't have to do the rope climb. .) When they walked up the teacher announced "Today we will be doing the rope climb. Class line up." Miroku and Inuyasha joined Kagome and Sango by the front of the line. (A/N Shippo was excused because the teacher decided that he was too pathetic for the rope climb. Sorry Shippo fans.) Kagome was the first of the group to go. She made it halfway up with no problems, and eventually made it to the top. When she got back to the bottom she was panting and sweating. "S-Sango... your turn." She gasped. Sango easily climbed the rope and jumped back down, the same with Miroku. (A/N And now, on to the main event.) "Inuyasha, your turn next." The teacher yelled. '_Oh, Kami-sama no!_' Kagome thought. Inuyasha walked over to the rope, cracked his knuckles, and overheard some kids talking. "What a wuss." "Yeah, probably won't even be able to make it." The hanyou with the short fuse was infuriated. (A/N Of course!) He walked over to the rope, and in one jump made it to the top, rang the little bell that was up there, and gave a snort of disapproval. "Is that all?" He asked the shocked teacher, his voice reeked of boredom. "Um... your... your supposed to climb it." Was all the teacher could say. "Feh. What a pain." He easily climbed up and down the rope in two seconds flat. The class was speechless. "OK, next the... high jump." The class walked outside to begin the test. All did above average. (Except for Kagome and all the normal people.) When it was Inuyasha's turn he jumped to the top of the building with ease, "That was just a hop," he said "do you want me to jump as high as I can?" he asked. The teacher mutely shook her head. Up next, the timed mile run. Miroku and Sango finished in five minuets, all that running in the feudal era is good for you, you know. Kagome finished in eleven. (A/N She always got to ride Inuyasha. Wow, that sounded perverted. I must be spending too much time with Miroku wanna be's. -.-') Inuyasha finished the mile in one minute. (A/N He always had to carry Kagome's fat ass everywhere. Kagome- I heard that! Inuyasha's Fang- Shut up FAT ASS! Kagome- Sit! Inuyasha's Fang- That only works on Inuyasha. . Kagome-Damn.) The teacher was stunned. "That's a new world record." "Feh! I'm better than you human-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence thanks to a glare from Kagome. "Inuyasha! Stop showing off!" She hissed. Aforementioned hanyou sidled over next to her. "I'm not showing off! Hell, I'm not even giving it all I've got!" _'He's not giving it all he's got? WHAT THE HELL IT THIS GUY MADE OF?!_' "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, and with that the jealous little girl stormed off. "WHAT THE FK WAS THAT FOR YOU GOD DAMN WENCH?!!!" Inuyasha yelled after he peeled himself off the ground. But Kagome didn't hear, because she was talking to Hojo. (A/N HOBO HOBO HOBO!!!!) "So Higurashi, I was wondering if you would see a movie with me this Saturday?" Asked the fking idiot I shall christen Hobo. Kagome said the stupidest thing she possibly could, and she sealed Hobo's fate. "Of course, I'd love too." _'That'll teach him to show off._' She was completely unaware of the fuming hanyou standing right behind her. (A/N We don't mind him showing off, right girls? Random Fangirls- I WANT HIM, HE'S MINE! –catfight breaks out-)

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT 4 FKING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!! READ 'I Always Was Mommy' Little Monster'!!!!!!!!!! Ok, will Hobo survive an encounter with a pissed Inuyasha? Will Kagome actually show up on the date? WILL THE GYM TEACHER MAKE INUYASHA TRY OUT FOR THE OLYMPIC TEAM? AND IF SO, HOW DOES HE GET OUT OF IT? All this and more, in the next chapter of 'The Angel of my Nightmare' 'HOBO BEATINGS'! P.S. School starts up again tommorow, so you might have to wait a little longer between updates (i.e. two days instead of one) sorry!

Inuyasha's Fang


	4. Hobo Beatings

The Angel of my Nightmare

A Fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

Ok, a few things I thought I should clarify. Inuyasha wears a hat while at school, the teachers let him because Mrs. Higurashi requested it. Also, none of the feudal gang has school uniforms yet (except Sango, she wears Kagome's.)

Daddy's Pixie- Sorry about your sister, I have no siblings . I try to update daily, or at least once every two days. BE HAPPY GAWD DAMMIT! Read my other story 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster' REVIEW IT! Yes, better late than never.

Inuyasha- You will have to run from lots of Fangirls! –starts chasing- There I made more. Happy? Read my other story 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster' REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!

mariahbaby- YOUV'E REVIEWED TWICE!!!!!!!!! –Gives Inu-Plushy and a cookie- Keep reviewing!!!! OH, read my other story 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster' REVIEW THAT ONE TOO!

Tien Yun Goddes- Sorry. My gym teacher does that too, i.e. if you don't do twenty pull-ups, you suck. T.T

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Ok, now that I've got you attention, READ MY OTHER STORY!!! It's only a 400 word one-shot, PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!! If you want me to stop advertising it, that is!

Chapter 4- Hobo Beatings

"Great Higurashi! See you tomorrow!" Hobo called as he ran off. (A/N HOBO! .) Kagome was smiling, until she turned around. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red and his hair was writhing around like snakes, as if it was trying to escape his fury. (A/N He's not full demon, just really pissed.) "What" he hissed "do you think your doing?" "Going on a date." Kagome said her voice perfectly calm. The rest of the class shifted away, forming a ring around the hanyou and the miko. Kagome was about to yell something along the lines of 'SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!' when she realized something. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "WHEN?!" he snarled. "Are you... _jealous_?" "Wh-What? OF COURSE NOT! Why would I be jealous over a wench like _you_?" he bellowed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

-At the Shrine, Saturday-

Kagome was up in her room humming as she got ready for her big date with the Hobo. Inuyasha was downstairs, sulking on the couch. "Hey Inuyasha." Souta called. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped. "What are you so upset about?" Souta asked, oblivious to Inuyasha's foul temper. "Kagome's going on a date with that pathetic Hobo... er Homo... Holo? Hofo? Ah! Hojo." Inuyasha spat out the last word like it was poison. "Why don't you tell her not to go?" asked the ever persistent Souta. "She won't listen to me!" Inuyasha continued sulking. "Then why don't you just spy on her?" asked Souta. Inuyasha paused, then looked up and asked, "Where's the movie theater?"

-At Sakura Theater-

"So what movie do you want to see Higurashi?" asked the disgusting Homo. "Um, how about Jurassic Park 63?" Kagome suggested. "Sounds great! I'll go buy the tickets, wait here." As Hojo (A/N I CALLED HIM BY THE RIGHT NAME T.T) walked off to buy the tickets, Kagome sighed. '_He's so dull, but at least he's polite, unlike that STUPID Inuyasha.'_ Kagome never noticed the hanyou sneak up to buy his own ticket to Jurassic Park 63. (A/N Read my other fanfic 'I Always Was Mommy's Little Monster')

-In the Theater-

"Let's sit in the middle Higurashi." Homo suggested. "Um... Hojo, we're on a date, you can stop calling me Higurashi, my name's Ka-go-me." She pronounced the last word carefully. (A/N Holds herself highly, doesn't she?) "Oh, all right Higurashi." (A/N What she sees in him I'll never know.) Ka-go-me just sighed. Inuyasha sneaked up and sat in the seat right behind them. No one could recognize him, thanks to some wash-out black hair die, a base-ball hat, a pair of sunglasses, and some modern clothes. '_Way to go Souta!'_ Inuyasha thought _'I'll owe that brat one when I get back._'

AND SO, THE GREAT DATE HAD BEGUN.

-About Midway through Jurassic Park 63-

An alien dinosaur had just burst out into the laboratory, when the Hobo finally made his move. Under the pretense of stretching, he placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders. And that's when Inuyasha cracked. After sharing a soda, and holding her hand, the Homo had finally gone to far. "THAT'S IT YOU FKING ASSHOLE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PUTTING THE MOVES ON KAGOME!!" Inuyasha bellowed throughout the quiet theater. People gasped and turned to see a furious hanyou moving in on a helpless human. He grabbed Hojo by the scruff of his neck and dragged him outside.

-Outside Sakura Theater-

Inuyasha effortlessly tossed Hojo into the air. The human boy squealed as he came tumbling down, only to land on the hanyou's fist. Using Hojo's momentum against him, Inuyasha slammed him into the wall. He released him for a moment to allow him to fall to the ground. Once Hojo was flat on his back, Inuyasha moved quick as lightning. Using all of his demon strength, he pounded Hojo into the pavement. By this time a crowd had formed a ring around this overwhelmingly one sided battle. The gathered people flinched as they heard sickening cracks that signified Hojo's ribs being shattered by the hanyou's fearsome blows. Inuyasha stood up, and stomped on Hojo's legs, pulverizing the bones within. Inuyasha delivered a sharp blow's to his face and chest, breaking his nose and collar bone, when he heard a noise that made him stop his vicious beating. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rose over all others as she called out to him. "How... how could you?" She asked as she started to cry. "Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to her, and was about to place his bloodstained hand on her shoulder when she flinched. "Kagome I'm sorry. I... I couldn't bear to see you with him because I-"He stopped talking then, and without another word, he left back towards the shrine. As the crowd parted to let him through, Kagome finally looked up. "Inuyasha." She called. But he never turned around, and continued his silent march.

Sorry I got so serious, it's way OOC for this story. But it had to be done. SEE? I'm developing a plot! WHY DOES EVERYTHING COME OUT SHORTER ON ?!!! Will Kagome and Inuyasha make up? Is Hojo even _ALIVE_? What's gonna happen on school Monday when there's a big math test? _WHO_ got _WHAT_? All this and more in the next (and more humorous) chapter of 'The Angel of my Nightmare' 'THE BIG TEST'


	5. Together

The Angel of my Nightmare

A Fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

OK, I'm not going to do review responses this time, because I've been wanting to do this chapter since I started this story! YAY! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5- The Big Test

When Kagome got to the shrine, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She walked into the living room and found Sango and Miroku fascinated by the Food Network.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, voice riddled with worry.

"I don't know Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"I haven't seen him since he went to spy on-"Sango cut herself off by placing her hands over her mouth.

"It's OK Sango, I know." Kagome sighed.

"Oh dear." Sango breathed.

"Well, I hope he shows up at school tomorrow, we have a math test." Miroku stated. He was about to go on, but stopped thanks to a glare from Sango.

"Oh, by the way, I have your uniforms." Kagome tossed Miroku a uniform as she said this. "I'll leave Inuyasha's by the door step outside." '_Please come back Inuyasha, I'm sorry._'

- The Next Day-

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's room the moment her alarm woke her up, only to find it empty. She sighed as she thought '_Where is he? I hope he's all right, I don't want him hurt over this._' Kagome went outside to get his uniform, only to find it gone. '_So he was here!_' She ran into the kitchen and saw her mom making breakfast.

"MOM!" she yelled.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Oh yes dear."

Kagome waited a minuet, then practically screamed "WHEN?!"

"Early this morning. He mentioned something about a fight, than left for school..." she was about to say more, but she noticed that Kagome was already gone. "Ah, young love." She sighed as she continued making breakfast.

-At School-

Inuyasha sighed as he fiddled with his hat. '_I hope Kagome will forgive me. We have a schedule match, so we'll have to see each other soon. Oh boy, we have math first, she hates math so she's bound to be in a bad mood._'

Kagome ran up to school just as the bell rang. She saw her mom drop Sango and Miroku off as she rushed inside to get to math on time. '_We have math together. Oh, I hope he's not too mad at me._' She rushed into math just as the bell rang. '_Now I won't get to talk to him!_' She grabbed the seat right behind Inuyasha, only to be ignored. _'He must be really mad! He's ignoring me!_' Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha's unresponsive back. '_She must be really mad, she's not saying anything!_' Inuyasha thought.

"Class," the teacher said, "no talking once I've handed out your test's. Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yes sir?" asked the hanyou in question.

"Please remove that hat, since you could be using it to cheat."

Once the teacher said this, the world stood still. The class was looking over to see what the holdup was, and both Inuyasha and Kagome had horrified looks on their faces.

"B-but I'm n-not ch-cheating, s-so why do I have to t-take it off?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that reeked of fear.

"Don't worry, It's just a precaution, I don't think that you are a cheater." The teacher thought that he was hurting his pride, how wrong he was.

"No." Inuyasha said simply.

"Yes." The teacher said, getting infuriated about his refusal to cooperate.

"No." Inuyasha repeated.

Before the hanyou could react, the teacher had reached over and yanked his hat off of his head.

"Do you think this is a game?" Mr. Hunter (the teacher) asked as the class giggled, seeing the doggy ears that the hat had concealed.

"No sir." Inuyasha all but whispered.

"Speak up boy!" Mr. Hunter shouted. Inuyasha flinched at the volume of his voice.

"No sir."

"Then take those things off your head this instant!!!" Mr. Hunter shrieked.

Inuyasha mumbled something that Mr. Hunter couldn't her. "What was that boy?"

"I said I can't sir." Inuyasha said, looking straight down at his desk, which he found so intriguing at the moment.

"Do I look like a clown?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't even know what a clown was! Much less what one looked like!

"N-no sir." Inuyasha hoped that was the right answer.

"Then take those off right now!"

"I CAN'T SIR!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!!!"

"WHY NOT, _SIR_??" Inuyasha sneered, face contorted in anger. He never expected Mr. Hunter to reach out and grasp his ears. Mr. Hunter smiled, than yanked with all his might. He was shocked to find that the ears didn't come loose. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes and stepped back, horrified.

'_He's done it now!_' Kagome thought.

"That's it." Inuyasha's voice was bone chillingly cold. If you looked into his eyes like the unfortunate Mr. Hunter had done, you would see that a bit of red had tainted those beautiful golden orbs, like a river of blood in an amber sea.

'_Oh my god._' Was all that Kagome could think.

"I thought I told you," Inuyasha continued, in that same icy voice, "that they DON'T COME OFF!!!" Inuyasha's voice was filled with hatred and bloodlust as he bellowed the last three words.

"Wh-what are you?" Mr. Hunter whispered.

"I am," he paused as purple marks appeared on his face, when he spoke, you could see long, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, "a hanyou." And with that, he walked out of the room, he gained an eerie smile when the students parted, making a path to the door.

Once the door had closed, the whispers started first quiet, then becoming a loud roar.

"He's a _hanyou_?" "Would that mean he's part demon?" "A half demon! In OUR school!" "I thought I was going to die." "Did you see his _eyes_?"

"SHUT UP!" Heads whipped around to see Kagome standing on Mr. Hunter's desk. "Inuyasha, is no monster, _you_ people are." Kagome paused when she heard noises of outrage. "I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" She smiled when the room became quiet again. "You... _people_... are disgusting. You are so afraid of what you don't understand that you feel the need to destroy it. That's what brought out the demon in him, _fear_. Fear that he was going to be destroyed by people who don't understand that he's _not_ a monster, and that he's _not_ going to hurt you, unless you do something incredibly stupid, like Mr. Hunter did, and even then, he won't kill you. He's sweet and kindhearted, if you care enough to notice. Go. Tell all of your friends, but before you try to get rid of him. Get to know him." And with that said, Kagome hopped off the desk to go search for Inuyasha, taking the same path that he did to the door.

Kagome soon found him on the school roof.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She almost broke into tears when she saw the look on his face.

"Kagome." He said. This time she couldn't stop the tears when she heard the sorrow in his voice.

"Inuyasha I'm..." she stopped when he started talking.

"I'm... I'm sorry Kagome." He said, when she looked into his eyes, she could tell he meant it.

"Me too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat down next to him.

"They all know, huh?"

Kagome looked up at him and was about to say something along the lines of 'Of course not' when they heard the crackle of the P.A. system.

"_Attention students, we have an important announcement..._" They stopped listening at that point, because they already knew what it was about.

"This will be a challenge. " Inuyasha said with a depressed sigh.

"Yes, it will be," Kagome said, "But we'll meet it... _together_."

YAY! When I started this chapter, I wanted them to apologize, and have a hilarious 'Inuyasha-coming-out' scene. But this way was SO much better I can't even begin to tell you. I know this is way OOC for this story, but it has to be done, and now it's all out of the way! Almost. In the next chapter of 'The Angel of my Nightmare' How does the school take it? Will Inuyasha survive lunch? How did they do on the math test? All this and more in the next chapter, 'The Morning After.'


	6. Demon Scum

The Angel of my Nightmare

A fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

A/N: Sorry about the time between updates (I lost the 11 page manuscript and had to write this chapter over again, ugh), so as a treat, this is my longest chapter ever! YAY! I haven't updated in god knows how long. I've started a new story since the last update, please check it out! It's 'The Boy That Time Forgot'. It's a twist on the 'Inuyasha wakes up in Kagome's time' plot! Chapter 2 is written up; it just needs to be typed! I guess that's my next assignment. OH!!!! MY BIRTHDAY WAS OCTOBER 5!!! I'M 14 NOW!!!!! FEAR MY TEENAGE POWER!!!!! I wanted to update then, but, unfortunately, I was grounded from everything, TV, CPU, _manga_ (that one hurt), even _my friends_.

Chapter 6- Demon Scum

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed like that for a long time, just resting and enjoying each other's company. The calm before the storm.

When the lunch bell rang, Kagome was the one who broke the comfortable silence.

"We should go back inside," she said as she lifted herself with a sigh.

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha asked, sounding very much like a third-grader, but with good reason.

"Yes, you'll never conquer your demons if you keep running from them."

Inuyasha sighed, and put on a fake smile. "Let's do lunch!" You could easily see through his artificial cheer as he tossed his hat over the roof.

-In the Cafeteria-

They were standing outside the doors, and the roar of conversation could be heard from within.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked. She saw him stiffen in response.

"No." He said as he pushed open the doors and entered the cafeteria.

The silence was deafening, and he could feel all eyes on him as he walked over to order lunch from one of the lunch ladies.

"Can I have the lunch special?" he asked. He sighed when she shook her head 'no'.

"Please?" again he watched her shake her head. "Aw come on! I'm starving!" he pleaded, but to no avail. He just sighed and reached over to grab a platter, and he saw her flinch when his hands came close. He walked in silence, and he knew all eyes were still on him.

When he reached the cashier, he said "That's 300 yen, right?" the lady nodded, and he paid. He saw an empty table and sat down. He never looked up from his food until he heard all the kids in the cafeteria gasp. He glanced upward and saw someone who he didn't know sit across from him. She extended a hand toward Inuyasha, he reached out and shook it.

"Hi," she said, "my name's Tsuyu."

"Inuyasha," was his clipped response.

"So… is it true? Are you really a hanyou?"

Inuyasha sighed, you could practically feel every person in the cafeteria strain to hear his answer, and they waited with bated breath.

"Yes."

The roar of the whispers caused him to flatten his sensitive ears,

"Can I touch them?" Tsuyu asked, pointing at Inuyasha's ears.

'_Oh god, here is comes!_' thought Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Why the fk not?"

Tsuyu reached over and touched the fuzzy triangles on top of his head, breathed a quiet 'thank you', and trotted back to her table.

The cafeteria was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think.

"Hey! Demon scum! Outside!" Inuyasha looked up and saw a group of boys standing above him.

"I don't beat up people weaker than me." He replied quietly.

"WEAKER?!"

Inuyasha stood up. "Yes, _weaker_."

"Why you!" One of the boys lunged forward and slugged Inuyasha right in the stomach. He looked up into Inuyasha's face and was shocked. Not only did he not react to being hit, he was… smiling?

"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" And with that, he picked up all six boys and walked outside.

'_Oh no!_' was all Kagome could think as she followed the crowd outside.

-Outside the school, Courtyard-

When Kagome finally made it outside, she almost laughed.

Inuyasha has ripped up a street lamp and had bent it around the group of boys, sealing them to a flagpole. But what made the scene truly hilarious was Inuyasha himself. He was standing there, shaking his finger at them like a mother admonishing you for bad behavior.

"… and I don't want to see you picking on people who are better than you, by that I mean everyone, ever again! Do you understand me?" he watched in satisfaction as the boys rapidly nodded their heads. "Good." He said as he reached down and un-bended the lamp post, he held it with one hand as he stuck it back where it belonged. He looked back at the flagpole and he noticed that the boys were still there. He calmly walked over, than he leaned down so that he was at their level and said, "Scram." They jumped up and ran away like the sissies they are. Inuyasha stood up and looked at the people surrounding him; it was a silent challenge, 'Whose next?'

He didn't expect what came next.

Cheers.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" He looked around and found Kagome, clapping twice as hard as the rest.

The rest of the day went along those lines. People would challenge Inuyasha, get stuck somewhere, (the roof, a tree, the ceiling, and a few got swirlys), get yelled at, and Inuyasha would get applauded.

-Gym Class-

"I knew it was too good to be true." Ms. Brown sighed.

"Pardon me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought I had a high school star on my hands. You can't even join any teams!" she wailed.

Inuyasha looked ashamed and studied his shoes, but when he looked up he had a triumphant grin on his face.

"I don't recall them saying that teammates had to be the same species."

Ms. Brown looked up, grin matching his. "I love you!" she screamed and started jumping up and down like a little kid. She hopped over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. When she didn't let go, he looked down at her.

"Could you let me go now? Please?"

Ms. Brown looked up. "Oh, sorry. Well then, show me what you've got."

Much to the class's amusement, Inuyasha immediately asked to go to his locker.

"Why?" Ms. Brown asked.

He smirked.

"Fine! Just hurry!"

When he left the gym, Kagome ran over to Sango and Miroku. "What do you think he's doing?" Kagome queried.

"I don't know," Sango replied.

"I just hope he's not getting Tet…" Miroku trailed off and smacked himself in the head.

Kagome looked at the entrance to the gym to see a madly grinning Inuyasha, holding a sheathed Tetsusaiga out in front of him with one hand.

"I'd like to join the kendo team." He said.

"Do you think you can make it? We have the best… team…" Ms. Brown trailed off when Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and held the fully transformed blade over his head.

"I think so." He replied.

"W-well, do you know how to use it?" Ms. Brown asked.

"Follow me." And with that, he walked out of the gym yet again.

The class followed him outside of the school, and over to the demolition site next to it. Inuyasha had sheathed tetsusaiga somewhere along the way, and he was holding it at his side.

When he walked over to the anti-construction workers, they looked him up and down and sneered, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha held out the sheathed sword, "Need some help?"

The workers glared at him, "Like you could help us… you FREAK!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance, but he calmly unsheathed tetsusaiga. "I'm sure I could help you," he said as he held out the un-transformed sword.

"Pff! What are you going to do with that rusty stick?!" one of them jeered.

Inuyasha just smiled as he transformed tetsusaiga. He looked back at Kagome and asked, "So how should I do it?"

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"How should I demolish those buildings?" He indicated the three buildings behind him as he spoke. (A/N Three buildings, three techniques… convenient, ne?)

Kagome smiled, "One of each!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ms. Brown.

"Good things come to those who wait," Inuyasha said, and with that, he turned to the demolition crew. "Get behind me!" he ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid?"

Inuyasha smiled, an expression we rarely see, but this smile held more than happiness. "You don't want to know." Inuyasha's eyes blinked red. (A/N Not demon, just tryin' to scare 'em)

The construction workers gulped, and crowded behind the demon boy.

Inuyasha turned to the first building, and leaped into the air, holding his father's fang above him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Inuyasha brought the sword down in a powerful swing, too fast for the eye to see.

Inuyasha landed lightly on the ground, and turned to face the group, the building he attacked stood behind him.

Ms. Brown looked at the building, "That was a nice swing, but what were you trying to do?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She smiled back.

The top half of the building slid to the side, and collapsed in a large cloud of dust.

Ms. Brown gaped.

The class gaped.

The construction crew gaped.

Kagome clapped.

Sango slapped Miroku, who had taken advantage of her un-guarded rear… again.

"OK people, stand back, this one's gonna' be messy!!" Inuyasha cried out, his voice joyful. '_I've wanted to destroy something since I got here! If I didn't get a good dose of violence soon, I was gonna' kill Souta! … I might do that anyway, idol worship is a pain in the ass!_'

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and smoke-like tendrils formed around his gleaming blade. His eyes snapped open, holding a triumphant gleam.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!" (A/N Wound of the wind)

The five yellow claw-like blasts of the wind scar shot out toward the unfortunate piece of construction.

Boom.

The building exploded, messily might I add.

Inuyasha didn't wait for anyone's reaction before he turned to the last remaining building. He closed his eyes, and the class couldn't help but gasp as his sword crystallized.

"KONGOSHOUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N Diamond Spear Blast) Inuyasha swung the diamond-like blade down, and large shards flew off the sword and towards the building. When they connected…

BOOM.

Big boom.

The class spent the next five minutes wiping building debris off of themselves.

"YOU'RE HIRED!!!!"

The class paused in debrie-wiping, Inuyasha paused in super-smirking, and Miroku paused in his ass-groping. Slap.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.

"When can you start?" asked a clipboard-wielding construction worker.

"Start?"

"Working for us! It wouda' taken us at least a week to do what you just did in less than five minutes!!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry guys! I'm still in high school!!"

The clipboard dude pouted. "Please?"

Inuyasha got a big scary head (see book 18) and held up a clawed hand, "I said I'm still in school!!" he ground out.

Clipboard guy stepped back, "Of course! Can't ask you to drop out, now can we? Heheh!?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Right."

- - u.u T.T -.-' ..

Miroku leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear, "Showing off for Kagome?"

Sango looked at the lecherous monk, "Oh yeah."

Miroku got kind of shifty, "Um… our school is having a… a dance next week, and I was wondering… if you'd go with me?"

Sango looked at him, "You really want to go with me?"

He looked right back at her, "Sango, I may flirt with other women, but my heart belongs to only you. Once I have my sight's set on a woman like you, I'll never let go."

Sango blushed a light pink, "Miroku…" Her pale blush quickly turned red with anger.

SLLLAAAAP!!!!!

"Fine, I'll go with you, but keep your fking hand to yourself!!!"

"It's possessed I tell you!!!"


End file.
